Children of the Sannin
by Hayles1
Summary: HPN AU, yaoi. The Golden Trio, they may not have realised it but they were already a lot like their parents, Ron's parents were hiding the truth from him, Hermione's family raised her, and Harry didn't inherit Parseltongue from Voldemort. UNDERGOING REVISION
1. Perverts, Medics & Snakes As Parents

Sannin Spawn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**_

_Summary: HPN AU, yaoi. The Golden Trio, they may not have realised it but they were already a lot like their parents, Ron's parents were hiding the truth from him, Hermione's family raised her, and Harry didn't inherit Parseltongue from Voldemort. Dumbledore sends them off to Konoha…but Orochimaru mustn't find out about his son._

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Sealed Demon/Inner Sakura"_

"_**Parseltongue"

* * *

**_

_**Perverts, Medics, and Snake Perverts As Parents: **Dear Lord No!_

Dumbledore had given them a port-key which had brought them to a village called Konoha. The interesting thing was that this village was fuelled economy wise by an eastern tradition, which to their previous knowledge had died out. _Shinobi_.

It turned out that they were the offspring of the infamous or famed Sannin ninja. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been hiding a secret from the second youngest sibling. He was only the other Weasley children's half-brother. Molly had had an illegitimate child with someone who helped her in a mid-life crisis.

Jiraya was currently getting an earful from Tsunade about it. Ron was watching with a confused look, before he turned to Hermione sat next to him. "Your mother's weird."

Outside the Hokage's office team seven were waiting with their sensei Kakashi Hatake, they had been talking quietly amongst themselves when a scream sounded from inside. Although Jiraya was in there for whatever it was…it didn't sound like him.

Hermione had been raised by her father's side of the family back in England; he'd married the current Mrs Granger. Harry was just staring quietly at the floor, his father it turned out was like Voldemort…it seemed important that neither of them met though no one told him why. Ron's birth had been similar to his own, but his parents hadn't been properly married at the time.

He admitted he was disappointed, the chance to have a family for the first time in his life, someone who would love him unconditionally…someone like Sirius but with a stronger bond of a parent…his dream was crushed, Hermione's mother had forbidden it. If he tried to leave and find his father…Ron hadn't picked up on the silent threat, _hunted down and killed before you could betray the village._

Luna Lovegood, whose godfather was some ninja called Kisame Hoshigaki, had helped them designed their outfits to fit the ninja society so they didn't stick out like sore thumbs. Harry had stubbornly refused to remove his black school cloak to reveal what he was wearing.

Ron was in vivid red shorts, and a Chudley Cannons short-sleeved t-shirt, he was trying to adapt to the sandals that seemed exceedingly common here. Hermione had a blue knee-length dress on, cycling shorts and a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, she had the sandals on as well.

Tsunade said they should go through the doors to meet their study partners while she was punishing Jiraya.

Harry approached the door first and opened it wide enough for him and his friends to get through. Unfortunately Ron was still getting attacked by Hermione. "FREEDOM!" he made a mad dash towards the door and crashed head-long into his best friend, sending both boys to the floor in a heap.

Ron saw five people staring at them; the one behind the desk began to continue working. He smiled nervously, "Oh, hello." He didn't hear the muffled groan from underneath him, or Hermione telling him he was still lying on top of Harry.

The redhead only realised that when he crashed onto the floor hitting his head; he glared up at the black haired boy who looked down at him. Hermione sighed from the doorway moving into the room further shutting the door behind her.

"You're as bad as each other." She muttered. "I suppose it's up to me to make you civilised."

Harry grinned, "Hermione, you do realise that we're stranded in a country where there's no Hogwarts library for you to prowl, don't you?"

The girl went from sensible to irritable and upset within a second. Ron looked at the four people standing there, "Hey you wouldn't know anything about _study partners_ would you?"

Sakura stepped forwards smiling politely, "Do you know who you're looking for?"

"No, they just told us to wait here until somebody came and got us."

"Well we we're here for a mission."

"Mission? What's that?"

"You've never been on a mission before?" she almost howled, "B-but you're older than us!"

Jiraya entered the room, looking like he'd have a bruise in the morning on his face. Ron poked him in the arm. "What?" the grey-haired man asked.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Ron questioned.

"You're waiting for a team of ninja to help you with your studies…I think its team seven…I must be going! I've got some research to do!"

He disappeared in a plume of smoke. Ron growled angrily, "First impression…you're not a very reliable parent."

Hermione awoke from her depression of no library, grabbed Harry by the arm and began to drag him back towards Tsunade's office doors; he ripped his arm away from her grasp. She looked back at him questioningly, "There's no point going back, this is a chance to gain an advantage over You-Know-Who. We'd be able to win the war with less bloodshed." Ron commented.

Hermione sighed, and stopped her pursuit. "So we just wait for this _team seven _to turn up then?"

Harry half-sighed, half-laughed, both his friends turned to him, the ninjas in the room save the woman behind the desk to look at him. It was the first noise he'd made so far. "What is it?" Ron asked.

"Oh just thinking of the number seven, as in its magical value; I've been reading a little something about Horcruxes, apparently if you split your soul into seven different sections, one section still remaining in your body then that is when the spell is strongest. Voldemort considered it before disregarding the idea…it didn't make him properly immortal. He just avoided death."

"Umm…excuse me?" Sakura spoke up addressing Ron; he turned to face her while Harry and Hermione continued talking now about the philosopher's stone. "But, we're team seven."

* * *

"Tell us a little bit about yourselves, for instance likes, dislikes, dreams, and maybe why you ended up here." Kakashi suggested. His students were sitting opposite the trio of newcomers, otherwise classed as their mission.

Hermione went first, "My name is Hermione Granger, I'm fifteen, I love reading and learning new things, I don't like ignorance or certain people who leave their homework till the last minute." She glared at her friends, Ron looked about to protest before Harry gave him a warning look. "My dream is to become a researcher or teacher."

"My name is Ron…uh…I don't know my last name." Naruto laughed, and Ron stood up glaring and red in the face, "WELL YOU TRY LEARNING YOUR MUM HAD AN AFFAIR WITH A NINJA THEN SEE IF YOU KNOW HIS LAST NAME!"

"Who was the ninja?" Naruto asked.

"…Jiraya…" Ron mumbled, settling down again, "I hate Slytherins, love Quidditch, and dream of standing out from my siblings."

Harry sighed, "My name is Harry, I like flying and Defence against the Dark Arts, I don't like Death-Eaters or their master…I dream of being normal and having a family…" Harry sighed depressed again and buried his head back into his knees, pulling up his cloak hood as good measure.

* * *

Ron was fleeing for all he was worth running to meet team seven; Hermione was already with the genin, when the redhead ran up with a cloak in his grasp. "Is that-?" he nodded. "You'd better keep running."

Ron began running again, only to collapse a few feet away from Sasuke. Harry appeared with a loud cracking noise making everyone but the Golden trio jump. Finally Hermione could see what Luna had dressed him in.

Half-knee gothic boots, plain black trousers, a long-sleeved black t-shirt, and fingerless gloves with a cobra head on the back of each glove fangs bared, his glasses had been done away with too, and she could faintly see a slit developing within the iris.

Ron giggled at the sight, Hermione was smiling softly; "So this is what Luna thinks you should look like in the shinobi world…" he continued his laughter, even as Harry ripped away his cloak and put it back on, pulling up the hood along with it. "You're turning into a really anti-social person."

Harry just looked down at the ground if his hood was any indication.

Kakashi appeared in a plume of smoke, "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"I got lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!"

"What are you three doing?" the genin turned their attention from their sensei to their study partners, who were pointing twigs at each other.

The trio put away the sticks, as if for later. Kakashi then noticed the second tallest to have a hood up.

"Hermione!" Ron whined. Harry sniggered underneath his hood. Hermione had a scowl set in place, then smirked deviously.

"You know, while there are new books for me to read here, both of you don't stand a chance of anything remotely Quidditch relate-"

"NO!" Ron screamed sobbing hysterically.

"Oh great, you've upset him now…it doesn't really bother me…I got banned last year remember?"

"TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU BLASPHEME QUIDDITCH!" Ron launched himself at Harry, "I EXPECTED BETTER FROM THE YOUNGEST SEEKER OF THE CENTURY!"

Ron yelped in pain as he landed on his back, Harry sat up, lowering his right foot to get up.

Perhaps this was a sign of things to come…

* * *

I would like to know what you think of this-that is if you don't mind reviewing. 


	2. Team Seven & The Golden Trio

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Bloody good thing too; I'd screw it up.**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Sealed Demon"_

"_**Parseltongue"

* * *

**_

_**Team Seven & The Golden Trio**_

Team Seven were on a C-rank mission, which was almost B-rank. The Golden Trio were still in Konoha training, mostly they were being taught by Jiraya who was trying to get them to focus on their innate abilities.

Because they were wizards, their magic had manifested their parents' chakra skills, although Harry's Parseltongue abilities may have just been advanced by this; Hermione had a capacity to heal, Ron seemed to naturally get the Ragensan, but there was an ability they all shared, the potential to become completely wandless.

That was what they were preparing for the Chuunin exams in seven months. Ron had already learnt to summon griffins having a contract; Hermione was currently working on the phoenixes; Harry didn't know what to do…he wanted connections to his father but no one would let him…_but he so wanted them_. _He _wanted to know what a father was like...to have someone to be with on special days_…to know where he came from._

Team Seven returned, Kakashi reported in, while the genin went to look for their friends. They found Ron and Hermione circling each other; Harry was nowhere to be seen. Both of them let out a fearful cry before falling to their knees. Harry leapt down from a tree, "I think I'm getting better with Genjutsu." He grinned.

"You're the one behind the Dementor?" Ron exclaimed; Hermione glared at the black haired boy, who stepped back realising he was in danger.

"GET BACK HERE POTTER!"

Both of them chased the green eyed boy all over the training area. Jiraya appeared with a plume of smoke, he looked at the trio of student ninja. "What exactly are you two doing?"

"He's evil!" Ron shouted. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke noticed that Jiraya seemed to go on edge.

"Hey! I didn't call you evil when you used me for kunai target practice!" Harry shot back still avoiding Hermione.

"I didn't use a Dementor Genjutsu on you!"

"You hit me in the leg!"

"So?"

"The kunai went hilt deep!"

"Hermione fixed it; I don't see why you're complaining."

"Oh so you're allowed to use me as a guinea pig but I'm not allowed to do the same to you." Harry shot back.

"YEAH!"

Hermione stopped; thinking everything over, Harry was still running even though it was only Ron chasing now.

_Harry let me test my medical jutsu skills even though he knew I might kill him, Ron wouldn't let me, but he still insisted that I help him with his jutsus…that selfish git!_

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Harry stopped, before getting out of Hermione's way. Ron stared at the on-coming doom.

"_Help."_ The redhead squeaked seeing the tables turned.

* * *

Jiraya was sitting with the other senseis, since he had been teaching the Sannin spawn as a teacher he was recorded as theirs. 

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were talking amongst themselves. "I know that we may be called overconfident in the belief we know our teams can handle this, but your team haven't been in touch with chakra for over eight months, how can you be confident in their abilities to cope in a shinobi exam?"

Jiraya laughed putting a hand behind his head. "Well all three already had some experience beforehand, when it comes to the finals you'll see."

_A team of Mist genin were sleeping, having been exhausted from collecting two extra scrolls for their comrades; when a trio of thunderclaps awoke them from their slumber. The three genin relaxed seeing it wasn't an attack as the rain poured down around their tree-trunk hollow makeshift campsite. Then just when they'd gone back to sleep…something sounded, in three united voices, "Protrific Totalus!" they couldn't move their bodies as their two spare scroll were taken. One spoke in a female voice, "Good. Now to find Sakura and the others. Harry…make sure they forget this."_

"_Obliviate!"_

Jiraya grinned looking forward to the finals. _But what if Orochimaru is there?

* * *

_

Sasuke glanced at the Golden Trio. _How did they manage to acquire two sets of scrolls within two days?_

Sakura and Naruto were also looking in that direction although not directly, only a sideways glance. _They've gotten a lot stronger…amazing to do so within a short space of time. Hermione-chan's a lot like Tsunade-sensei; Ron is a lot stronger than Naruto, but maybe that's because their sensei is his father…Harry still avoids attention a lot, what's he trying to hide? Hermione-chan treats him like a brother…are they?_

_I can't wait to fight Sasuke-teme! Maybe Sakura will notice my greatness! I wonder what they would be like to fight? I bet Ron is the best one!_

A lot of the leaf ninja had gotten through to the finals. Jiraya listened as the genin were dismissed. The genin nine and trio were the last from the room; the older trio looked at each other smiling. Ron turned to look at the senseis, Chuunin and Tsunade standing at the front.

"We're just going off for a butter-beer, to celebrate! And Harry wants to buy a Dark Arts book- (_I do not!)_- we'll send you a postcard!"

Jiraya and Tsunade looked angrily at the trio, all colour drained out of Ron's face. He was brought to reality by a loud cracking noise. He looked at Harry and where Hermione was supposed to be standing next to him. The green-eyed boy sighed before grabbing his shoulder and both vanished with a loud thunderclap like sound.

"That looks like a neat trick." Naruto was in awe.

* * *

Sakura was nervous, who was to be her opponent? 

Silence enveloped their group of six; Ron was looking at his male best friend, who was still staring at the floor.

"You can do it Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. She smiled nervously. "You've got years of training compared to them!" Sasuke gave off a _humph_ but it was aimed at rising her spirits.

Hermione whispered into her best friend's ear, _"Give me your cloak. I won't have you performing a Dementor Genjutsu on her."_

Ron gave him a look too, "Remember, you're half Gryffindor, you have to be at least a little nice to her." Jiraya was with the other senseis away from hearing distance.

"I don't care what either of them says; you deserve a family that isn't like the Dursleys." Hermione gave him a smile.

Once Sakura was gone, and Naruto saw Harry, remembering Hermione's match with Neji. "She's doomed isn't she?"

Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto followed where he was looking. _"Yaoi oogler." _The blond just got a light glare in response.

* * *

Orochimaru had sneaked in to watch Sasuke and see how far he'd improved. The weakling girl team mate of his was currently fighting a boy whose eyes looked incredibly familiar. 

_Lily's eyes…electric green with that passion, which he had loved so much…_

_Wait…is that?_

"_**Serpent Sortier!"**_

…_Oh Tsunade you never told me I had a son to carry on my legacy…this is perfect…and Sasuke-kun you seem to know too…or is it just lust in your eyes?

* * *

_

Sakura backed away from the large black snake that was between her and Harry.

The serpent launched forwards in attack closing the gap, and the pink girl leapt back dodging the powerful blow as the serpent's black head plunged into the ground unsettling dirt and cracking it slightly. _I have to get rid of this thing, to even stand a chance…but how?_

It lunged again, this time she dodged sideways by rolling out of the way, the snake recovered slightly quicker this time but she still managed to avoid the secondary attacks but getting to her feet as soon as it lunged again. This process was repeated a lot, until she leapt backwards away from the fast-slithering approaching snake and smashed her left fist against its scaled snout. Harry fell onto all fours holding back a cry of pain, as the snake disappeared in black wispy smoke, which dissipated soon enough.

Sakura engaged him in taijutsu. Both seemed to be getting tired half-way through their battle, Harry however appeared weaker at this point, panting for breath and his defensive stance looking as if one hit would shatter it. Sakura was strong, she raised her weapon to strike in the close combat, Harry smirked as her kunai cut a wound on his arm. She watched the blood dribble from his arm to a scroll at their feet she hadn't seen before.

The same snake from before reappeared, looking unscathed. "You didn't expect me to just give up Sakura? Sorry to disappoint such a pretty face."

Back where the two ninja team mates were that held the currently competing wizard-nin and kunoichi, Ron and Hermione were smiling. "This is his special move isn't it Herm?" Ron stated grinning at the younger genin. "She's going to be surprised."

Harry watched her dodging the snake with good agility, preparing to repeat the same way she defeated it before. She did so, smashing her fist sharply into its snout.

The snake didn't burst to smoke or evaporate in similar fashion. Its iridescent silver eyes swivelled like a drink after being stirred turning into green snake slits, she didn't move when the serpent laughed in a boy's voice, or feel the hands gripping her arms, all she could see was the snake reshaping, shrinking in a smooth movement like a stream from being a snake to _Harry_.

The Harry who had been standing there watching the battle turned out to be a clone. The one holding Sakura smirked; the pink-haired girl could feel her energy being drained. "Sweet dreams." The kunoichi went limp in his hold, he laid her down gently.

"_Winner: Harry."_

Naruto dashed out to the unconscious pink haired girl, Harry rejoined his friends…only to be met by their angry ninja parents. Harry's eyes darkened minimally. One day he'd show them he was nothing like Voldemort.

* * *

_Right, just been pottering about on my profile, trying to get the hang of it. I'm exalted on that front that a person's favourited this and another reviewed. Just ONE person out of one hundred and eleven others…it makes me feel…insignificant. But the others who still did something like alerts and favourited-ness make me feel better. Eh. I feel like I'm complaining. But anyhow, thanks to "rockrock" for reviewing!_


	3. Pursuit of a Traitor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did, a lot of things would go incredibly wrong.**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Sealed Demon"_

"_**Parseltongue"

* * *

**_

_**Pursuit of a Traitor**_

Hermione scowled, Ron was walking beside her. "I can't _believe_ they did this!" the girl almost screamed. "Just because they're paranoid about Orochimaru doesn't mean they should take it out on Harry!" She growled, "I could just Crucio them!" Ron blinked…he'd been thinking the same thing.

They'd both passed, the different shinobi leaders had agreed, but while they'd also said Harry was a good Chuunin candidate, Tsunade and Jiraya refused to let him progress. Team seven had progressed; Naruto had celebrated enough for all of them. Sakura thought Sasuke blushed _because of her_, but it had been because Harry had come to talk to Ron.

"I know trust has to be earned along with respect, but he hasn't done anything to provoke them!" Ron added in to his girlfriend's tirade. "Just because his father betrayed them doesn't mean he will; he's more a Marauder than anything dark."

Hermione lightened up slightly, as Ron told her a humorous thought, "It would be really weird to see Voldemort running around Hogwarts planning out pranks wouldn't it? He's not going to do it anytime soon, and Harry isn't going to try to gain immortality and take over the world." The serious atmosphere returned.

"They won't ever let him be free will they?" Hermione continued voice almost a sob, "They'll lock him up forever until they get the reaction they want out of him. Dumbledore should've never trusted them!" now she cried fully. "I know he wanted us to be happy…but Harry isn't. I think we should go back, regardless of the consequences." The two Chuunin finally reached the Hokage Tower (Hermione had managed to still her tears), in time to see a group of very familiar looking people disapparating away with…their friends and parents.

"Death-Eaters." Ron hissed. Hermione knew they would have to rescue them…they were the only people in Fire Country capable of doing so with Voldemort involved.

* * *

Naruto tried ramming the door again, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade warning him not to. One of the white skull masked captors entered the room again, using a little stick to throw Naruto backwards into a wall with a flick of it through thin air. They were helpless as almost all of their chakra had been drained through an oddly performed jutsu. 

Another appeared but stayed in the doorway, "Lucius you'd better not kill any of them, Master won't be happy if you do."

"Quiet Bella." The first one snapped back, his voice was male, and he held himself with an air of superiority.

"He needs those for Potter." The second masked one had a distinctly feminine voice, even though there was a slight insane feeling mixed with it.

"I am fully aware of that…but it's so hard to resist torturing them; Mudblood filth."

"Oh look. Nagini's come to help us keep watch." The man called Lucius went rigid, as the voice was pleasantly surprised.

"His pet is _here_?" he seemed suddenly less confident about himself and slightly intimidated or scared.

"She's sitting behind you right now." Lucius turned around.

"You're petting her!" the first one's voice snapped, almost coming out with a stutter but he seemed to catch himself, and stood with forced confidence.

Sasuke looked up to see a rather large snake being stroked by the Bella-masked person. Lucius moved out of the dungeon cell, the snake slithered inside replacing him. "Oh, we're being relieved! Come on! I fancy a Butter beer!" the Bella woman, for that was what her voice indicated, grabbed the male-sounding masked one's hand and in using it, pulled Lucius away while the door slammed shut by itself as the duo left.

"So this has something to do with Orochimaru's brat…" Jiraya whispered, but not quiet enough to go unheard. The snake didn't seem to hear him, most likely because it couldn't understand.

"He has children?" Sakura spoke up curiously.

"Only one thankfully." Tsunade answered breath harsh.

"Do you know who this child is?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked again.

"He's a little older than you, and already too much like his father." Jiraya growled. "It looks like we're going to be his new toys."

Sakura decided to ask Tsunade about Hermione's 'brother'. "Tsunade-sensei, is Harry Hermione's brother?"

"I wouldn't give birth to that little monster!"

"…Why do you hate him?" Naruto asked slowly.

Jiraya leaned against the wall. "He's Orochimaru's spawn." The pervert answered simply. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke who almost flinched unnoticeably but the former ANBU captain caught the miniscule movement. "He's probably been trying to find a new body for his father." The Uchiha flinched again ending up hugging himself. The jounin had wondered if the Sannin had gotten paranoid, he didn't like it…it was like the villagers and Naruto as a vessel. He liked Naruto, and the Harry kid sought a family nothing like revenge, power or anything of the sort. He wouldn't end up like Orochimaru.

* * *

Three days later, absolute chaos sounded outside the dungeon cell, the door was blasted clean off its hinges, leaving it to fall to the ground with an almighty clamour. And there in the doorway, stood Ronald Weasley looking triumphant with his rescue entrance. Thankfully the snake wasn't watching over them, having left them one day ago, since then they'd been 'unwatched' although they knew that wasn't the case, just because someone wasn't there didn't mean their captors didn't have other means of keeping an eye on them... 

"Sorry I'm late, but I kind of got lost." He blushed slightly. A masked-one flew passed the doorway and behind Ron, screaming all the way until he presumably collided with a wall heavily if the resonance of the impact was anything to go on.

"Ron! Stop messing about! We've got to help Harry!" Hermione's voice called sharply. "More of them are coming! Hurry up you idiot!"

"_It's the Potter brat and his friends, did they think they alone could beat us?"_

"_They're just a bunch of kids."_

"_Mud-blood lovers!" _a collection of voices sounded from further up the corridor where their cell was.

Ron raised his hand at the group in the room, _"Finite Incantatem!"_ The chakra drain stopped, and they could run but not fight, however if they had to, it could only be basic-taijutsu.

The group followed Hermione and Ron back up the halls towards the shouting, Hermione waved her hand at the group of masked people before them. _"Glacius!"_ They were frozen against the walls and floor unable to move except for struggling, which soon proved useless.

The pair led them towards a giant grand hall-like room, they had to duck as an angry jet of dark pink light whizzed over their heads. "Surely Dumbledore's golden boy could aim better than that! You had better sight when you were younger!"

"At least I still have a nose!" It was Harry battling some kind of human which had sickly pale skin, burning red snake-slit eyes, spindly skeletal long-fingered hands; the person was dressed in a dark red and black robe that looked rather regal. And as Harry had just shouted, the freaky-looking man did not appear to have a nose but a pair of slits instead. The comment seemed to have incensed the old-man like _thing._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light was dodged but blew up the chandelier sending a shower of sparkling crystal across the large hall. "Harry!" Hermione called. He looked at her, just as Ron cried out.

"We're surrounded!" It was true; the Dark Side had been gathering strength while they were away…hundreds of masked people stood around the different entrances to the great hall.

"You're a fool Potter, coming here without anyone to hear your tortured screams! You'll be seeing your parents soon boy…maybe then you'll thank me for being merciful."

"You don't have any right to talk about them." Harry snarled back.

Voldemort transformed into a snake a large green python like creature with huge fangs, which wrapped around Harry crushing him, several Death-Eaters cheered in the background including those surrounding the group of freed prisoners and two Sannin offspring. The snake Sakura had faced in the exams morphed from Harry breaking free of the smaller snake-Voldemort's grip. The result was a gruelling battle of biting, twisting, crushing, and Parseltongue incantations.

Hermione cried out as Harry collided with a wall from a powerfully offensive pungent silver hex, reverting from his animagus form; he didn't get up again. Voldemort laughed, "Harry…no…" tears began to mist up her sight.

"This is what happens to those who oppose me, it is what will happen to those fools of the Order…now I am unstoppable…the prophecy is complete, and the light have lost!"

Then unexpectedly, Voldemort screamed…before imploding. Harry was left in his place covered in the Dark Lord's remains and blood which trickled down his shattered-looking form eventually pooling on the floor at his feet, he appeared exhausted. "Finally…it's over…Sirius, I'll be able to see you again…" the boy-who-lived's body collapsed to the ground and didn't move afterwards.

The Death-Eaters were silent until all hell broke loose, and they targeted the group of shinobi and two Sannin children as some kind of form of scape goat. Three of them stopped to look at Harry's body in the centre of the hall. The smallest of the trio spoke up. "You know, it was really easy to sneak around in here, you'd think you lot would have a bit more sense."

One of the masked ones turned around to look as the trio took off their masks…three teen redheads that looked similar to Ron where left in the place of the masked ones. "Ready Fred?" one of the taller ones- a twin asked the other identical face.

"Of course George," Both boys grinned deviously, "The Weasleys are our name, beating Death-Eaters is our game, you'd better watch out for things…because we've tied you up with string!"

"Exploding string." They added as an afterthought, though were still grinning like maniacs. As if on queue, lots of invisible wires became visible on the masked men; this was because it had caught fire.

One masked Death-Eater turned into a green winged dragon with a ridged back. Another masked one removed his mask to reveal what could only be the eldest of these 'Weasleys' whom fired off curses expertly, the twins caused chaos with flying cartwheels, their sister was a terrifying sight on the battlefield casting a multitude of nasty hexes and other spells, she even threw a couple of potions.

Hermione had unleashed her summoned phoenixes on the battlefield; Ron's griffins were mauling the enemy.

Eventually the Death Eaters were subdued. Ron picked up Harry's corpse bridal style. He glared at the remaining Death-Eaters. "You'd better run, because when I find you, even the Reaper won't know what to make of you." The redhead snarled. He turned to Hermione who was standing with the ninja still. "Let's get out of here, 'Mione." The Weasleys, muggle-born and shinobi vanished with a popping noise. They reappeared outside a castle's giant oak doors, which had a multitude of people in front…_The Order of the Phoenix_.

"…Harry?" a ragged looking man in threadbare robes whispered, tears building up in his amber eyes when he saw and recognised just what and who Ron was carrying.

"Harry sacrificed himself to save us. The war is finally over." One of the twins answered sadly.

"One life for the thousands of others…" McGonagall spoke up, also crying softly.

"Others who called him a dark wizard when they wanted a scape goat…one minister who will take all the credit," Ron growled angrily.

Then the blue twinkle rekindled in the Headmaster's eyes. "Ah, I see his magic isn't one to be defeated so easily. Young Harry it seems has a bit of the phoenix in him."

As he finished his sentence, green eyes slowly opened. "…What happened?" he whispered voice hoarse. "…Ron?" Hermione leapt forwards and hugged Harry in pure joy.

"You're gonna strangle him!" Ron shrieked at her as he was enveloped too. The bushy-haired girl pulled back and blushed apologetically. The redheaded student-ninja looked up at Dumbledore. "Will he have to return to the Dursleys?"

"He can live with me." Hermione offered.

"What?" Tsunade asked. Ron glared at the two Sannin.

"We're not going back, you treated him worse than his muggle family!" the son of Jiraya was angry, his ears matched his hair, "And they treated him like a freak and a subhuman slave!"

"I'm afraid Mr Weasley, that the Dursleys are dead." Harry froze up still being held by Ron as he was far too weak and exhausted to stand by himself.

"…Dead?" the severely vulnerable-looking teenager asked, voice still croaky.

"Well what we gather is that someone who didn't have enough magic to cast spells, and therefore set off the wards, burned your aunt, uncle and cousin alive." A woman with bubblegum-pink hair supplied. "The oddest thing was this musical note that had been left behind on a bit of paper."

Harry closed his eyes, tears leaked through the lids. "…They hated me…I hated them back…but they were still my family." His breathing evened out as he fell back into sleep.

"Aren't your arms getting tired?" Sakura asked.

"Harry's too skinny."

"You sound like your mother." Hermione responded to the redhead's comment. "But he is rather skinny."

"It's those damn muggles…lucky he didn't starve to death. Locking him in a cupboard…I'd kill them if they hadn't already been offed." That earned him a smack on his head. "What? Don't you want to do the same thing?"

"At least you're not in any notion to abandon him. I don't think he could survive it." she gave him a small smile of gratitude for his loyalty.

"Ronald, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley!" the redhead paled as a pair of redheaded adults emerged from the crowd. He passed Harry to the first person he could think of which was Sasuke. Then he and his siblings ran away, followed by what could only be a furious Molly Weasley. Charlie and Bill remained behind until they saw their father…they overtook Molly Weasley in pure terror.

Sasuke had the opportunity to realise just how light Harry actually was. He didn't like that, but it felt nice to hold him. Hermione walked over to them. Kakashi looked at the daughter of Tsunade. "You do realise that if you leave the village, hunter-ninja will come after you."

"I don't care, Harry deserves better than this."

"Won't you come back with us Hermione-chan?" Naruto asked, so few people were nice to him.

Harry opened his eyes again a little, he'd fallen asleep for a short while, "…Sasuke? What happened to Ron?" his croaky voice whispered.

"The Weasley children are being chased by their parents, who don't like them, going to fight Voldemort." Hermione answered; then added. "Especially without notice."

The Twins ran towards the lake, Hermione thought it might be Fred who jumped into the lake, a shark with red fins poking its head out of the water, so George could get on its back.

Ginny turned into a tiger and climbed up a tree, Charlie turned into a Norwegian Ridgeback, while Bill turned into a golden eagle. Ron looked around widely as all his other siblings managed to escape. He gulped, shifting into the form of a cross between a horse, and bird of prey, Hermione flinched when a distressed squawk sounded as a furious lioness pounced on him, her lion husband watched with a glare.

"Even if we do go back, I want us to live in the same home. I haven't saved up enough yet-"

"…If we go to Gringotts, we could exchange some of my money." Harry offered.

"-You want to go back, even after all that's happened?"

Naruto jumped up and down excitedly. "…I don't want to find out what happens to no-longer needed saviours…I don't want to hear _her_ screaming for the rest of my life." His throat made it hurt to talk.

Dumbledore soon ushered them all inside, although the Weasleys remained out in the sudden rain avoiding their parents or hunting down their offspring…

Sasuke didn't stop carrying Harry.

* * *

Thanks to the person who reviewed, _BitterSweet Amusement_. Sorry if Sasuke's out of character-but I fancy him being clingy for a change. Comments and reviews are appreciated. 


	4. Recovery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Sealed Demon"_

"**_Parseltongue"

* * *

_**

_**Recovery**_

Harry was being propped up by a strangely willing Sasuke Uchiha. He could barely move on his own, Hermione's combined magic with Ron was the only true reason he didn't have to be carried by someone. That was never a good thing to see in Diagon Alley-injured people with Voldemort's influence still present in the wizarding world would send the public into a frenzy of fear and panic, especially if it was their _saviour_ that was injured. Hermione walked behind them with Sakura and Kakashi, Ron was ignoring the two Sannin while paying attention to Naruto. The redhead had a nasty black eye.

Once the troop was inside Gringotts, and standing at a desk, Jiraya was intimidated by the goblins due to having little or too much experience with them was unclear, Harry asked Sasuke to help him get to the vault, Hermione tagged along dragging Kakashi along with her, because she needed help with currency rates. Ron waited for them to return. He had an errand to run once Hermione got back.

All four stood in the vault, Kakashi spotted a collection of love letters in the corner of the room. Approaching them and picking up one, he discovered they were written by Orochimaru. He was brought from his thoughts when Hermione spoke up from a little behind him.

"So, Kakashi-san, I figured since you lived alone you could tell us what we'll need to fund ourselves. Sasuke can tell us if he wants what we need to exchange it to." Hermione looked at the jounin. "But we shouldn't linger, Ron needs to do a bit of shopping for medical supplies for me."

"Why?" the twenty-eight year old asked.

"…Coming back from death is a hazardous process." Harry managed to say.

* * *

Hermione was sat reading in the trio's shared front room. Sakura was reading next to her, Ron was showing Naruto the proper talent of a prankster by photographs (moving) of the twins. Sasuke and Harry were missing. There was a bottle of Skeletal Strengthener on the table. 

"Where are those two?" Hermione hissed, annoyed that they were taking a long time to get here from Sasuke's home.

"Remember 'Mione, Harry's going to take at least a year to properly heal, he can barely walk." Ron responded.

Sakura looked up from her book, "I bet they're kissing."

"Oh yeah, that was why they were late for training that day wasn't it?" Naruto laughed. "The look on Ero-Sennin's face!"

"At least they trust him now." Hermione spoke up from her book.

"It think it was the saving us from that snaky dark lord part." Naruto responded. "Sasuke might have also told Kakashi-sensei that he trusted Harry."

The redheaded male of the group paused in his actions and completely changed the subject in discussion, "Hermione, do you think we could make a map of Konoha?"

"A map? Don't you have a map?" Sakura asked, before pointing to the mounted and framed map on the wall.

"What about a clock like your family's too?" the bushy haired girl supplied as if she hadn't heard the other kunoichi.

"We'll be the second generation of Marauders!" Ron said pumping his fist into the air energetically, before flipping a page in the photograph album for Naruto to look at.

Sakura and Naruto suddenly had a very bad, ominous feeling…

The front door opened and two people entered the room. "Hey Harry!" Ron waved smiling ecstatically.

"What are you up to?" the boy-who-lived inquired suspiciously.

"Planning the future, Prongs Junior! Planning the future!"

"I thought the twins were the mad pranksters in your family." Harry countered.

"Ah, no, I'm the first ninja of my family. I'm allowed to be different!"

"Harry, I want your help in making a map of Konoha." Hermione interrupted.

"Can't we help too?" Naruto asked.

"Six Marauders? That isn't such a bad idea…" the wizard-kunoichi murmured.

* * *

"So do we have our nicknames?" Ron asked with slight seriousness. 

Naruto nodded, and began reading off a list he'd prepared. "Sakura-chan's _Kit_, Sasuke's _Curse_, I'm _Fox_, Hermione-chan's _Icicle_, Ron's _Griff, _and Harry is…uh…I couldn't think of one."

"Scales." Harry supplied. "In Parseltongue it roughly translates as _'basilisk'_. Don't ask me how."

* * *

"Gryffindors do not sneer. We snigger." Kakashi heard someone from close by, as he stood casually reading his favourite _romance novel_ in a clearing of team seven's training area near the logs. 

_I don't know how they expect to catch me when they talk loud enough like that. Although I'd like to know where Sasuke is…then I can spy on Harry as well._

"According to Naruto…the mass attacking works quiet well."

"What's that got to do with sniggering?"

"Everything and nothing, Ron's just trying to waste time."

"I am not!"

"Liar."

"That's not fair! You can't just read my mind without permission!"

"You were thinking loud enough to wake the dead, and believe me. I should know, since I have been dead."

"What's death like?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. It'll ruin the surprise. But your grandmother says hello, and she also told me to remind you not to forget to change your underwear."

"YOU SICK WIZARD!"

The jounin noticed hands, wrapped around his ankles. "I don't think I have enough energy left to hold onto him anymore Sasuke."

"Do you want me to take over?"

"I'll ask my stand-in to do it."

Kakashi found himself toppling over as a snake twisted itself around his body while slithering up out of the ground. Harry and Sasuke emerged from the ground. The former was shaky on his feet. Kakashi discovered why, he had hardly any chakra left. In fact he was surprised that the green-eyed boy was even conscious at this point. "How many jutsus have you done?" the silver-haired ninja asked from his restrained position between the coils of a powerful muscled python.

Sasuke answered. "He's done two, the Inner Decapitation Technique, and summoning a shadow clone."

"He shouldn't be that drained."

"He's still recovering." The Uchiha defended.

"It's been over a year since we were captured. It's like he isn't recovering at all."

* * *

Harry had put up a mask of slight normality. But it couldn't trick those closest to him. After Harry had refused to see Tsunade for his supposed not-healing, Hermione had immersed herself in studying and gaining more skills as a ninja in the hopes to find something to help him, Ron had thrown himself into training as well to keep his mind distracted. They hardly noticed anymore. And in a household which only consisted of the 'Golden Trio' that was bad news, because Harry still needed a lot of help. 

The green-eyed boy refused to let anyone examine him; he'd almost attacked Kakashi when the man tried to help. Harry's mask was beginning to fade and crack. But what they didn't know was the true mask under that first one…if it cracked all hell would break loose.

Harry stood alone in the full moon's light, away from the heart of Konoha. _Death would have been easier than this._ His back burned, causing his body to flinch at the familiar sharp stabbing pain. _Immortality does not come without costs._ Voldemort's dying screams and thoughts returned to his mind once again. Harry closed his fully snake-slit eyes.

Tears escaped.

His mind wandered to Sasuke… _I'm lost._

_I'm changing._

He looked down at his hands that when he blinked seemed to twist into claws. _I'm no longer the same…changing._ He blinked again and they were human hands.

His back screamed once more; the skin under the black clothing already raw…three claw marks slashing downwards…marred permanently into his pale flesh.

"_I am changing…"_

Tears trickled across his face again.

"…_**Into a demon."**_

…_Sasuke…

* * *

_

Jiraya turned to look with Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ron; at Naruto growling at Harry, Kyuubi's power swirling around the blond dangerously.

"You-!" Naruto snarled. "You said you had no interest in finding Orochimaru!" his clawed hands curled into angry fists tight enough to cut the flesh which instantly healed itself, "Liar!"

Harry seemed alarmed at Naruto's transformation. Though that was because he didn't know Naruto was the Kyuubi's vessel or at least it appeared that way to team seven. _Is this what I will become soon?_ Harry stepped back afraid, he blinked human green eyes dilating at the visions returned of his clawed hands, the glowing blood red snake eyes. His back began to sting.

He didn't think the vessel had the capacity to pick up his thoughts…he was going to find Orochimaru, but now it was more of a mission than a need for family. However the vessel definitely didn't pick up the reason why he wanted to find the snake Sannin. That wasn't generally a bad thing. He knew worse things could happen if they knew the truth about what he had to do in the future, and what he was becoming.

Sakura cried out to the blond, trying to make him see reason that Harry wasn't in any condition to fight. Naruto ignored her. This resulted in Harry having difficulty breathing when the Kyuubi vessel put clawed fists around his throat.

They all knew he stood a better chance if he was in his animagus form, Hermione even shouted that out to him. _My wounds…they're hurting a lot more…Sasuke…I'm changing…_

Harry's eyes widened in realisation as the snake slit developed fully erasing his iris. "_…No I can't be changing now…I can't-!"_

The clothing melded into his skin on his back, exposing the fifty-centimetre long claw wounds marring his back. The outside pair of slashes from the trio widened slightly until out of each open wound a black web-like structure stretched out into the sunlight. The middle wound remained static, as the other two wounds closed up again, leaving scarring but also a pair of bat-like wings sticking out of Harry's back. The clothing emerged from the skin leaving gaps for the wings to freely move.

"_Being immortal sucks."_ Harry hissed aloud, in pain before collapsing. Naruto was still mad.

* * *

Harry opened his tired eyes, to see someone sitting beside his bed. "…Sasuke?" upon seeing the world focus it was the boy but he didn't meet his gaze, instead looking at the floor. 

He looked around smelling someone, _Kakashi, Jiraya-sensei, Sakura, Ron._

"…What's going on?" he asked trying to sit up but found a terrible pain in his back at the movement, the wizard-nin swore in Parseltongue.

"You grew wings, _literally_." Jiraya explained, he looked was it disappointed? Snake eyes widened in some form of emotion, he tried to raise his hands to look at them only to find them restrained. "Care to explain why?"

"…I can't…I don't know why, all I know is that I'm changing." He tried to look down at his hands but it strained his neck and aching back.

"Naruto mentioned you were going to find your father, is this correct?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"…I…I…I have a mission." Harry spoke finally.

"What kind of mission? Who gave it to you?"

"My parents gave it to me…I have to fulfil its different sections…" _Or I think I may lose my humanity forever._ "I've been trying how to work out how to do it…I have to go to Sound."

Absolute silence filled the room. But to Harry something didn't feel quite right, something felt out of place.

He realised it after Hermione and Ron had gone away on a mission. There was something wrong with the half-Weasley. Harry could remember a lot of dark energy focusing around a section of his right arm, it made his scar hurt. The truth struck him hard at midnight, being unable to sleep. _Voldemort had tried to manifest a part of his soul in the living plane, this was in the form of a Dark Mark…which Ron now bore on his right arm.

* * *

_

Harry was perched on a branch. The wings were only the beginning, of his _transformation_.

Team Seven were training together nearby. But that didn't matter, as long as no one was around when Ron would make his scar split open and bleed. Vibrant green serpent eyes dilated as the vision's effects took hold once more, his hands twisted into black scaled claws, the scales spread across his skin reaching up, covering his whole body taking away his human voice…_his human brain_…

Sakura looked up as a figure she recognised as Harry, fell out of a tree. He climbed to his feet not seeing them, slits dilating rapidly; he gripped his throat panicked before running off into the woods.

"Kakashi-sensei-"

"I see him Sakura. Keep an eye on Naruto and Sasuke." The jounin vanished.

* * *

Harry stopped running, hands still on his throat. Kakashi was in front of him. The older male pulled his hands away from his throat, in time to see the fragments of black scales sink back into the skin as it they were never there. "What's happening to you?" 

The younger male opened his mouth to answer, but it came out as a hiss, the hands tried to clamp back around the throat. Kakashi stopped him. He let go of one appendage to lift up his hitae-ate to reveal the Sharingan eye. The chakra was focusing itself across his whole body…but he could see its destination. _Harry's brain;_ _it was going to take over his mind._

"You need to tell me everything you need to do to fix yourself." The jounin commanded in a tone that conveying both authority and worry. It reminded the student-ninja of Dumbledore. He nodded. Tried to speak, instead it came out in a hiss. _Maybe I need to perform a slow seal._

"I met them…everyone I knew that was killed in the war, they told me I couldn't die, not for a long time. My parents said I had to do several things when I returned to the living plane. It didn't matter if I betrayed the village, because in the end everyone would know…"

"Know what?"

"That I did those things…no matter how terrible they seemed…so everyone would be happier."

"Terrible things?" Kakashi repeated slightly, questioning his words. "What _terrible things_?"

"…Release the demons, restore them to divinity; take the massacre-traitor to the Weasleys; and reunite Orochimaru with his family…"

Kakashi hit the ground unconscious. Harry dropped his leaf hitae-ate next to him. "…I'm sorry…but you'll understand first Kakashi-sensei. I did this so everyone would be happy…even if I'm not happy."

Then the boy-who-lived walked in the direction of the gate leaving Konoha, and heading towards Okogatkure.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews it made me feel..._loved_ somehow. Cheers to: lildevil435, Eli Jeli, SolitaryPosion, lady sakura cosmos, Wraith, kirallie, john, simpleinsanity, Tenshi-Tsubasa201, akuma's ryu knight, Firehedgehog, and Sarah R Potter! 

I have been procrastinating this chapter quite a lot, because I was worried after reading a couple of people's comments. I realise I kinda jumped right into the Harry/Sasuke-ness. But fortunately I've engineered a couple flashback-development things for it in future...the flashbacks will take place in the year gap that was present in this chapter. Ugh, I'm rambling.

Please leave a comment about what you thought...


	5. Immortality's Curse

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**_

_**Authoress Notation: Alright. I apologise. I will be blunt. I couldn't find the inspiration to update. But be grateful-this is further than my Drakengard fic. Also. I am a procrastinator, who keeps losing her plot notes. I've forgotten where the story outline is exactly. It is in a notebook…somewhere.**_

_**Also another excuse for my lateness. I have discovered Bleach. Not that it really concerns any of you now wishing to injure me painfully. But at least you know I haven't completely abandoned my project! Anyway-I'll let you get on with reading…the very delayed and probably uncompensated chapter!**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Sealed Demon"_

"_**Parseltongue"**_

Alright. For any of y'all how don't know. (Not to offend anyone who already does.) An _**Uke**_ is the submissive one of the relationship. The _**Seme**_ is the dominant one—usually defined as taking "the top". It's just I'm using these terms in this chapter-and possibly form here on out, and I want everyone on the same page of understanding to help in their enjoyment of this story.

* * *

_**Immortality's Curse**_

Kakashi had reported Harry's leaving of the village to find his father. Hermione was annoyed he didn't say goodbye, not truly bothered by his family-run desires; Ron didn't talk about it, isolating himself, while also suffering from regular complaints of headaches. Sasuke got anti-social, Sakura tried to cheer him up by making a Harry-plushie for him, Naruto's stomach hurt-more specifically his seal as Kyuubi was restless for some reason he couldn't get out of the fox, not without being presented with a load of gibberish about some kind of collection of historical events. Jiraya was trying to work everything out, he was not going to become paranoid again…Tsunade was concerned, and remembering about the times before her snaky ex-team mate went partially insane. Orochimaru meanwhile was enjoying being united with family. But somehow he still felt a bit empty, not as complete as he had once before a long time ago.

Harry had a new hitae-ate, one with a musical note on it. He still remained in the clothing Luna had picked out for him that long time ago; he understood why she did that. She had known what awaited him after the battle with Voldemort, which had made him wonder if she had some seer in her; it may explain her…eccentricity. His father still wanted immortality, but Harry had as yet to break it to him the true horrors of living forever. _You lose your humanity; you become a monster, a demon. You become like me…_

He saw an odd thing occur as he hung around Konoha's gates hidden in the treetops. He saw a sight he longed to be close to again. …_Sasuke…_

Sakura, Naruto, Hermione and Jiraya were chasing him, as the Uchiha ran out of giant those gates. He turned back to look at them pausing his run, "I'm going to find him! I'll save him!" the youngest living Uchiha declared for all the close by world to hear.

"This isn't the way to save him!" Sakura shouted; Harry's sharp snake-eyes saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"You can't help him! Not like this!" Naruto called, equally distressed but expressing it through the small level of Kyuubi chakra leaking out into the morning air.

"Harry doesn't do this so you can sacrifice yourself for nothing!" Hermione shouted, trying to bring rationality back into the distraught boyfriend's mind.

"Listen to them Sasuke, how are you supposed to help him if you won't listen to reason?" Jiraya called out, adding his bit onto Hermione's plea to the sense buried and drowned in a crushing, swirling vortex of rampant un-disciplined emotions.

Harry could sense the chakra within the Uchiha fluctuating rapidly as though he was…the boy-who-lived almost shuddered in pleasure at the memory of the intoxicating feeling they had shared and experienced with each other on numerous occasions. He almost lost control of his body as the ecstasy of a mere memory almost had him claiming the slightly older boy there and then. He forced the urge down with reluctance. He doubted his precious one would consent to such a thing if he knew the truth. So he devised a quick plan, and hoped that someone would ensure that Sasuke…his precious, desirable, delicious Sasuke, would not enter dangerous territories trying to locate him.

_You can't come with me Sasuke…I suppose I must deter you._

He felt empty in his heart that he would lay alone once again and many more times until this whole mess was sorted. He filled the raw gaping wound in his soul with hope that one day he and Sasuke would never be parted again-not even by Death.

* * *

Sasuke heard the loud audible cracking noise behind him, signalling a wizard's style of personally transportation. He turned his upper body to see who or what was beside him, he felt overwhelmed by the excitement of meeting the gaze of the person he'd run out of the village to find. Attaching himself blindly to the body of the owner of that gaze his voice rose with something even Naruto in all his naivety would recognise easily. "Harry!"

The desperate cry of a lover to their long-lost soul mate…it was also easy to see the sudden inclination of the Sharingan wielder's head downwards, and the posture change from defensive and wild to passive and placating. They definitely knew now why Sasuke seemed no longer intent on revenge…he was being protected, he was willing to do anything for Harry to make him pleased as though scared he'd be starved of affection…Sasuke _liked_ the feeling of being controlled—at least by Harry.

"…_Sasuke…"_ Harry's voice came to his ears, dragging out the _s_-sounds with a hiss. The older one wrapped his arms possessively around the younger form. They others could see Sasuke shiver in delight and pleasure at being possessed. Jiraya wondered if it stemmed from the lake of nurturing care the Uchiha clan regarded and treated their offspring with. It might help explain why Itachi was disturbed as he was-starved of affection all his life, only acknowledged when doing something for the betterment of the clan or killing a threat to Konoha-and therefore the clan itself. It hadn't completely distorted Sasuke's sense of right and wrong (or destroyed it completely going on the absolute _chaos_ Itachi had caused committing the massacre with barely reasoned or rational justifications of his actions-most of the reason behind any of his actions were clarified only speculated) but it had made him…_submissive_ in romantically inclined situations.

In the accidental kiss way back in the genin days had never had stood up after snogging Naruto. He remained seated. Naruto towering above him by standing since the blonde was quite short back then. But that part was unimportant, no the fact even in a completely unexpected and un-consented situation Sasuke did not assert dominance. He spluttered because he hadn't enjoyed having physical contact with Naruto. But the fact he had remained seated, was testament to his…_submissive nature_.

Sasuke couldn't see malicious look Harry gave the others behind his uke's back. Only hear their hostile reactions. "Get away from him!" Naruto demanded sharply, even more demonic chakra bleeding out from the sudden realisation that this Harry was not friendly. Especially since they could now clearly see the Sound hitae-ate tied around Harry's skull.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out warningly trying to reach his senses now adrift in the sea of utter contentment his lover had provided, he looked so happy even in the arms of the enemy, Tsunade wouldn't be able to punish him for fraternising with the enemy, since their relationship was established before Harry went off to his evil daddy-kins. Hermione glared straight back at the pair of evil snake eyes, determined not to back down no matter how cruel and Voldemort-like they were…but she could see something else within those slits of a serpent…something she'd seen before. She knew from that undertone Sasuke was safe in Harry's arms in a twisted sort of way. But something still felt wrong—something evil was in the air.

The Uchiha felt Harry push him behind, shielding him from the others, it made his heart flutter and his cheeks flush, it felt so _good_ to be protected and held possessively. The elation of not being in control but still being safe, he buried his hands into the folds of his seme's cloak. _"…Sasuke's mine…"_ was the same hissing elongation of s-sounds as before, to Sasuke's ears the noise only made him shiver into goosebumps, it was sheer bliss to be with his Harry again.

"He isn't yours!" Naruto defied the declaration of the newly identified Sound ninja.

"…_That's what you think…stupid leaf Chuunin…"_

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat…Harry turned to look at him, he stepped back. The older boy had a hitae-ate around his forehead yes, but it was a _Sound_ forehead protector. The nature of the shivers, goosebumps, heartbeat irregularities, and the feeling of absolute safety flew out the window and into the damnations of hell itself. He felt terrified now…his seme…his…h-his seme was going to take him to Orochimaru-he'd never be able to be held again…

"…_Scared Sasuke-kun? Don't worry, I'll protect you but Tousan still wants immortality…"_

Those were not the green-eyes of the one he loved, and sought to bring back; no _these_ were the eyes of the snake-man who had captured them to lure his precious person in to kill him. He began to shake with fear…it just couldn't be…it can't! It mustn't! Harry can't be like nii-san, he can't be a traitor like nii-san! That would mean he has to hate him-he couldn't bare living life while hating him…while hating them both…nii-san…nii-san didn't exist anymore—but Harry has to exist! He has to! His hand dug further into the cloak knuckles white from fists clenched so hard with panic.

He flinched as a black whip-like thing wrapped itself around his left forearm. "Let go of him!" Jiraya ordered. Sasuke realised it was a reptilian tail; he looked up at the wings. He knew something else was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to care…he wanted his protective lover back he _needed_ his lover back. He felt so empty without him.

Harry pulled him towards the trees, tail like a lead. Hermione raised her right hand at the retreating back of Harry. "Protrific Totalus!"

The spell struck Sasuke causing him to collapse to the ground unable to move. Harry glared at her with crimson eyes glowing with power; the bushy-haired student ninja screamed out as she fell to the ground body twitching as though under the Crutacius Curse, Harry's hands went through a series of seals, _"…Nightmares…summoning…technique…"_

A rattling screech tore through the air, Sakura had read about them after hearing a story from Hermione about the girl's third year. "Dementors." She whispered, bad memories already creeping their way forwards in her mind, Naruto was soon reduced to a lump of shivering flesh. Harry picked up the unmoving Sasuke and ran into the surrounding forest holding him as one would precious cargo, Sasuke would have bruises left behind to remember the tight possessive grip he wasn't conscious for.

But Kakashi had been waiting for him, with Ron. Harry knocked the redhead out into the realm of Morpheus along with Sasuke. "Why are you here Harry? Did you miss Sasuke so much as to kidnap him?"

"_It was for his own good, he cannot find me until my father understands true immortality."_

* * *

"_Chidori!"_

He could see what Harry was about to do, he didn't try to move, apparate, his merely left his body entirely open for attack. The Copy-Ninja's own technique penetrated the teenager's flesh. Green orbs looked directly at his mismatched ones, as wings spread out; he removed his fist from inside the chest cavity.

"_Kakashi-sensei…you wasted all that chakra for nothing…I thought you knew I'm immortal."_

That was when the jounin remembered…and understood. He also understood why he had to keep the secret.

Sasuke was returned to Konoha, and Harry went back to Sound. And only Kakashi was the wiser…save for a ninja controlled by a remnant of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Orochimaru walked beside his son dressed in the classically styled robed of a Kage with purple embroidery the boy wearing a form-concealing cloak, a pair of cloaked creatures floating after them drawing rattling breaths. They walked towards a place that might not enjoy seeing either of them. Konohagatkure.

The Sound pair reached the gates, the Chuunin guards, suddenly snapping to attention. Shikamaru was one of these guards. Harry stepped minimally closer. "We need to see the Hokage." There was a silent request within that sentence, a request for something akin to parley.

* * *

Tsunade was extremely wary, Sakura and Hermione were with her and they were just as cautious, they could not attack or do as they wished under the circumstances the two traitors arrived in as it would ruin Konoha's reputation and trust amongst the world. Harry was wrapped in a cloak covering his entire body, presumably sheltering his form from terrified eyes. Orochimaru was with him, and their two bodyguards were very effective. They were Dementors. The two of them were also completely unarmed-save for their supplies of chakra, which was not being moulded for any purpose, or even suppressed beyond the extent of controlling it so not as to alarm anyone.

"Why exactly are you here?" Tsunade hissed.

"My son…has persuaded me to form an alliance between Okogatkure and Konohagatkure. We came to see what you think."

"An alliance?" the woman was disbelieving. "What do you want with an alliance?"

"I need help." He spoke so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"What with?" suspicion was thoroughly integrated into her voice.

"I will show you." Harry spoke up, a noticeable lisp-like sound to his voice.

"That isn't necessary." Orochimaru said commanding his offspring sternly.

"Allies do not harbour secrets from one another." Harry responded. "He wants a cure for immortality. He understands it now."

Hermione stepped forwards and reached under Harry's hood with her hands, feeling his skin, the witch-kunoichi gasped pulling back causing the wizard-shinobi to chuckle slightly. "Harry…why didn't you tell us?"

"I was forbidden from going to Sound, how did you think I'd get there if you knew I was 'sick'?" black lips pulled back under the cloak and a glint of pearly white teeth was caught, "By the way how is Ron?" his voice held some kind of verbal smile.

"Reclusive, he's been studying extremely hard."

"I'll have to give him a visit."

"Sasuke's been upset since you tried to kidnap him."

"It wasn't safe for him at the time."

"SAFE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY _SAFE_?"

Orochimaru was already walking off with Tsunade. They left the room. Harry was left with Tsunade's student and daughter. The daughter was mad.

Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraya, Kakashi and Ron entered the room. "Sakura-chan! Hermione-chan!" the blond called. Neither girl acknowledged his presence or the others' for that matter more focussed upon their current inquisition.

"Define the term _safe_." Hermione snarled. "Better yet tell me why you tried to kidnap him in the first place if it wasn't _safe_!"

"I thought you were the smart one out of all three of us." Harry answered back. "I saw you before I tried to kidnap him, originally I was merely scouting hoping to catch a glimpse…but then I overheard. I couldn't let him come after me; I hadn't shown father that he didn't want immortality at that point yet. So therefore it wasn't safe." Harry's cloaked form turned its side to her.

"So all this time you were away? These last few months…why did you go to Sound?"

A gloved hand reached up to stroke a chin she had previously felt like a blind woman. Harry was thinking of how to put it. "You could say father had driven himself into a depression…he needed his family back. So eventually I convinced him. Now he should be happy with the alliance in existence."

"How do I know that this isn't a trap?" Hermione asked, in a proud and defensive standing position, back straight, eyes unwavering from the cloaked form. The black-cloaked person approached her, she noticed how his back was hunched now, and footsteps agile but awkward for a human to perform without tripping over.

The hooded face hovered millimetres from her own, she saw through the slight greenish glow that gloomily lit up the cloak's shrouding darkness, like the Avada Kedavra spell's shine, she saw the reptilian eyes from which the light trickled, and the skull that used to be human once, only now it was a serpent's skull, more like a Hungarian horntail's that she'd seen before covered in black scales. "I think you know Hermione."

It was as bad as she had felt. The witch-kunoichi stepped back. "Harry…I…"

"Harry?" Ron snarled. The cloaked figure stepped back from Hermione who was trying to speak but couldn't seem to form the words, and turned to the newly arrived boys.

"Ron…how nice to see you again, has your arm been hurting lately, my head's been throbbing." The son of Jiraya growled angrily in response.

"Why did you come back?" Ron snarled again this time much fiercer.

"I did what I needed to do in Sound…but there are a few more things here I need to take care of."

"Like what?"

Beneath the cloak Avada Kedavra eyes glowered darkly, "Ghosts of the past, that don't know when to remain dead." A silent tension ran between the two boys, the aura of evil once more pressing against Hermione's senses.

The door opened, Tsunade poked her head out. "Harry, come here. I need to see what exactly is wrong."

* * *

A few moments later after the doors had closed, Tsunade's voice screamed. The girls got to the doors first, the boys caught up, Naruto opening the door.

There in the room, stood a man-sized bipedal dragon. Orochimaru stood leaning against the back wall holding a calm façade but there was a parental panic in his eyes that betrayed everything his body and chakra otherwise stated. Tsunade holding a cloak like a lifeline in front of herself forming a barrier from the creature, which turned its head to the newcomers, then back to the Hokage sighing; _"Immortality sucks."_ In Harry's slightly hissing voice.

* * *

**_Authouress Comments:_**

**_I made all my excuses at the top of this chapter. I won't bore you further. However I will warn you I don't exactly know when I'll be able to update this next. I'll try and make up for any long delays with chapter length and Harry/Sasu action/implications. I still have that year's worth of get-together flashback stuff to write in._**

**_Thanks to: Alex phoenix Wing, Firehedgehog, lady sakura cosmos, Gasanechi, Momma Lici, Lansar1, Leather-doll, animelava, Yaoi loving Angel, Guardian Dimension, wdsnoop, Lady Rosina, 917brat, oracale, Ichigo Mirai, Chara13, Lady Electra Black, Ellzii-Av7x; for your reviews!_**


End file.
